Phase unbalance in a three-phase alternating current (AC) power system is handled today by means of a converter, for instance a static VAr compensator (SVC) or a static synchronous compensator (STATCOM). However with a lot of negative sequence currents and need for voltage regulation the rating of the converter components either has to be raised or a prioritization between negative sequence compensation and voltage control has to be made for the converter.